Broken
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: She was a girl who was in love with love - and love broke her heart.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not

**Summary: **She was a girl who was in love with love - and love broke her heart.

**Pairing: **One-sided Maka/Tsugumi

**Warnings:** Yuri, sadness, possibly OOCness

I like this pairing. I think they are very sweet together, though this story about them isn't exactly sweet... ^^;

* * *

><p>She was running as fast as she could while tears are streaming down her face. She ran past many people. She was sure that she received odd glances from them, but she didn't care; they were her least problem.<p>

_I'm sorry but I don't love you in that way. _Those words echoed in her head as she ran. She wasn't going in a particular direction, she didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to be away.

_I don't love you in that way. _The words repeated itself over and over again. She wanted to ignore them so badly but no matter how hard she tried, it would just keep coming back.

It wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have turned out this way.

Thinking back, it was nothing but a wishful thought. A hope that was too big. She realized that too late.

_I don't love you in that way._

She ended up in the park. She was panting heavily when she finally stopped. Exhausted from the run, she collapsed on the ground. She started to shake violently as she sobbed, her dark hair stuck to her tear-stained face.

She remembered when she met her. Her name is Maka Albarn. She was confident, smart and pretty. She admired the girl, hoping to be like her one day. She had even put her hair in a similar hairstyle. She remembered she got a warm feeling inside her when she was being told by her idol that she looked cute in them.

Later on, the feeling of admiration slowly turned into something more. It didn't take long before she realized this new feeling.

She was a girl who was in love with love – and she was in love with Maka Albarn.

Her two best friends didn't know about this yet. They do know that she have a crush on someone (she wasn't very subtle about it) but they didn't know who it is – or the fact that her crush is a girl. She wasn't certain how they would feel about their friend having romantic feelings for another girl. Her family doesn't even know that she is a lesbian. It was her own little secret.

Everything was fine. Until she decided to confess her feelings.

She was very nervous at first. Maka is a cool person in her eyes. There is no way someone like her would like her but she have to try. Perhaps she should have followed her fear instead of her heart and keep it to herself. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be in this situation.

After she got her attention, she tried to build enough courage to tell her. She was such a blushing mess and she was stammering. When she finally got to confess her feelings, she closed quickly her eyes in embarrassment, then she opened them again to see the other girl's reaction.

Maka stared at her. She looked very confused and surprised at first. When she realized that it wasn't a joke, her expression changed.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you in that way." Maka said sadly, looking regretful. She wasn't happy to say this, but she had no other choice. "I'm straight."

It was when her world crashed down. Not only didn't she feel the same way but to make things worse, she was straight!

Her crush is heterosexual. She will only fall in love with boys, not girls. Maka will never love her the same way she loved her.

She was very upset. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She didn't know what to do, she just ran away from the other girl. She didn't remember if Maka called after her or not but it didn't matter.

Her sobs got louder but no one was around. She sniffled as she wiped the tears off her face. She reached her hands to her dark hair, untied them and let them down. Her hair is no longer in pigtails. She had that hairstyle because of her admiration for the other girl but now she saw no point in keeping them.

"Tsugumi-san!" a concerned voice called out.

Tsugumi looked up from the ground. She saw it was her friends, Meme and Anya, who ran towards her. She stared at them while the two girls looked concernedly at her.

"What's wrong, Tsugumi-san? Why are you crying?" Meme was the first to ask, her brown eyes filled with worry.

Tsugumi hesitated. Will they understand if she told them? "I..." she sniffled. "I got my heart broke. By...by a girl..." she told them before she looked down at the ground again.

Anya and Meme looked at each other, both of them was puzzled and astonished. While they were surprised that their friend had feelings for a girl, they didn't question it. They got down on their knees in front of Tsugumi. The two girls embraced her, letting her cry on their shoulders.

She was a girl who was in love with love – and love broke her heart.


End file.
